La Historia de Amy Rose
by sofy106
Summary: bueno no se que poner de summary pero leanlo para ver si les gusta
1. Chapter 1

Kawaiii mi primer fanfic bueno este es mi primer capítulo espero les guste es shadamy y odio a Sally y por favor comentarios los comentarios me sirven mucho para poder mejorar cosas que no les gusten de mis fic.

Amy: hoy voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a sonic

Amy pasar a sonic y le habla

Amy: sonic ¡ espera necesito hablar contigo y por favor no huyas no me voy a aventar ati

Sonic: lo siento amy estoy apurado ahora no

Sonic se va

Amy: espera ¡

Sonic: lo siento amy luego hablamos

Amy lo sigue, entra en un bosque, y ve que se para

¿?: me extrañaste ?

Sonic: claro que sí Como te olvidaría sally si tu eres la ardilla que más amo (le da un beso)

Amy se quedo en shock al escuchar todo eso, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar ya que si lloraba se iban a dar cuenta ellos amy en silencio se fue se ahí ya que si seguía ahí no podría aguantar mas la ganas de llorar y la descubrirían

Amy pensando: porque me hiciste eso sonic yo que te amaba desde la primera vez que te conocí prometo que te olvidare sonic me iré de aquí y no me veras hasta que vuelva y te supere LO PROMETO.

AMY CHOCA CON ALGUIEN

Amy: lo ciento no veía por donde iba.

¿?: mhmm

Amy: me llamo am- (amy pensando: espera y si me cambio de personalidad será divertido) Amelia rose y tu.

Shadow: shadow por qué lloras.

Amy: solo algo que me acaba de pasa susurrando. Juro que me olvidare de ti sonic

Shadow: dijiste sonic ¿

Amy: si pero como oiste O_o

Shadow: que te importa

Amy susurra: que grosero

Shadow: dijiste algo¿

Amy: no para nada, oye de casualidad me puedes llevar par la ciudad, es que me perdí

Shadow: no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que llevar a una niña que confunde azul con negro

Amy: ora por favor solo eso y ya no te molesto más siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Shadow: ya está bien te llevo pero no me molestes mas

Amy abraza a shadow

Amy: GRACIAS NEGRITO GRACIAS

Shadow: mi nombre es shadow no negrito

De pronto alguien aparece y…

¿?: ¿AMY? ALEJATE DE EL

Continuara...

¿Quién habrá sido quien dijo el nombre de amy?

¿habrá sido sonic?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de la Historia de Amy Rose.

Bye chicos y chicas.


	2. Chapter 2

Kawaiii mi primer fanfic bueno este es mi primer capítulo espero les guste es shadamy y odio a Sally y por favor comentarios los comentarios me sirven mucho para poder mejorar cosas que no les gusten de mis fic.

Amy: hoy voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a sonic

Amy pasar a sonic y le habla

Amy: sonic ¡ espera necesito hablar contigo y por favor no huyas no me voy a aventar ati

Sonic: lo siento amy estoy apurado ahora no

Sonic se va

Amy: espera ¡

Sonic: lo siento amy luego hablamos

Amy lo sigue, entra en un bosque, y ve que se para

¿?: me extrañaste ?

Sonic: claro que sí Como te olvidaría sally si tu eres la ardilla que más amo (le da un beso)

Amy se quedo en shock al escuchar todo eso, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar ya que si lloraba se iban a dar cuenta ellos amy en silencio se fue se ahí ya que si seguía ahí no podría aguantar mas la ganas de llorar y la descubrirían

Amy pensando: porque me hiciste eso sonic yo que te amaba desde la primera vez que te conocí prometo que te olvidare sonic me iré de aquí y no me veras hasta que vuelva y te supere LO PROMETO.

AMY CHOCA CON ALGUIEN

Amy: lo ciento no veía por donde iba.

¿?: mhmm

Amy: me llamo am- (amy pensando: espera y si me cambio de personalidad será divertido) Amelia rose y tu.

Shadow: shadow por qué lloras.

Amy: solo algo que me acaba de pasa susurrando. Juro que me olvidare de ti sonic

Shadow: dijiste sonic ¿

Amy: si pero como oiste O_o

Shadow: que te importa

Amy susurra: que grosero

Shadow: dijiste algo¿

Amy: no para nada, oye de casualidad me puedes llevar par la ciudad, es que me perdí

Shadow: no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que llevar a una niña que confunde azul con negro

Amy: ora por favor solo eso y ya no te molesto más siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Shadow: ya está bien te llevo pero no me molestes mas

Amy abraza a shadow

Amy: GRACIAS NEGRITO GRACIAS

Shadow: mi nombre es shadow no negrito

De pronto alguien aparece y…

¿?: ¿AMY? ALEJATE DE EL

Continuara...

¿Quién habrá sido quien dijo el nombre de amy?

¿habrá sido sonic?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de la Historia de Amy Rose.

Bye chicos y chicas.


End file.
